Why Darkwater had alot of Dragons
by EEnERepresentitive
Summary: When the Dragonborn, a Khajiit named Vajir.Goes to Darkwater Crossing to get some ores, he runs into a LOT of dragons, specifically brown ones.


It was a bright, but cold, day in Skyrim as the Dragonborn, a Khajiit thief named Vajir, strolled through the countryside in leather armor.

He noticed he was near Darkwater Crossing, a small mining thief shrugged, he could use some ore.

Readying his pickaxe Vajir walked towards the mine when suddenly he heard a roar, a Dragon's roar.

The screams of the townspeople filled the air as the dragon spread fire down on the the pick, Vajir brought out his Orcish bow and notched an arrow.

"You picked a bad day to be a dragon s'wit." Vajir quipped, though one of the farmers shouted "boo!" From behind a stack of crates.

Sparing a glare at the farmer, the Dovakiin barely had time to roll out of the way as another Fireball shout was thrown his way.

After steadying himself Vajir let the arrow fly and got a lucky shot at the dragon's wing, causing it to crash.

The beast let out a howl as it crashed into one of the nearby steam pools, burning it.

Vajir didn't let up though, and sent a barrage of orcish arrows at the monster, and ran up to it when he knew it was in it's death his waraxes, Vajir jumped on the dragon's back cut into it until it's skin started to dissolve.

Jumping off it and absorbing it's soul, his ears were soon filled with the sounds of the cheering townspeople.

Taking in the praise, the Khajiit threw his hands up and gave them a series of "yes, yes, your welcome, all in a days work for the Dovahkiin."

Soon however, another dragon's roar filled the air, and the crowd one was identical to the last, but instead divebombed directly at Vajir and too crashed into the pools, using the same strategy as before, the monster was slain.

Vajir breathed heavily as he climbed off the skeleton."Alright...that should be-" But then another roar sounded.

"Aw shit." he cursed, this was gonna be a long day.

Meanwhile in a dark corner of Sovngarde, Alduin was sending out his reptillian minions to attack various locations in Skyrim.

"Alright, you, Darkwater Crossing, you too, and you and you and you." The World Eater said in rapid succession, and the dragons dispersed...sort of.

"Ah, lord Alduin?" A Blood Dragon spoke up.

"Yes Blakajiir?" Alduin responded.

"Why did you just send a bunch of our dumbest and weakest brothers to fight the Dovahkiin? And near a steam pool no less?" Blaka asked.

"Ah, well you see, if we send wave after wave of fodder at him he'll eventually tire out enough that he can be killed by one of our !" Alduin explained.

"Yeah but, doesn't the Dovahkiin feed off our souls? Won't he grow stronger off of each of our weaker brother's that are slain?" Blaka countered.

A dumbfounded look covered the World Eater's face as he put together what the blood dragon had just said.

As the brown dragon's kamikazed the Dragonborn, Alduin hurridly mentally contacted them.

"ABORT MISSION! I REPEAT! ABORT MISSION!" Alduin yelled mentally.

"Wah he say?" Brown Dragon 1 asked.

"He say we continue!" Said a second.

With a "YAY!" the squad continued their descent, unaware that Vajir was readying an Unrelenting Force shout that would knock them into the pools.

Meanwhile, Paarthurnax and one of the Greybeards were watching as more flashes filled the sky, signifying that another group of dragons had died.

"Should...we be worried about the Dragonborn?" The Greybeard asked.

"Nah, he's a big boy, he's got , how 'bout watch two goats fornicate while Vajir makes his way here." Paarthurnax suggested.

"Dude! I'm there!" The Greybeard said enthusiastically, as the last brown dragon's soul was absorbed.

Back at Darkwater Crossing, a pile of Dragonbones had formed in the steam pools, with Vajir standing triumphently on it.

The villagers of Darkwater gawked at the sight, making his way down, the Khajiit walked over to his pick and strolled to the mine casually.

One of the villagers, a Dunmer, ran over to him."Does...does that happen wherever yoy go!?" He asked.

"Honestly? No, that was a 'eh, fighting dragons is my i won't have to worry about not being able to fully unlock shouts for a while." Vajir stated casually, then ordered sternly.

"Oh and don't tough those dragon carcasses, i need the bones and scales." The Khajiit then walked into the cave to gather his ore.

"Freaky." The Dunmer said to a nearby Nord.

"Yeah, so you see those mammoths humping over the eastern rise?"


End file.
